This invention relates generally to methods and means for removing cylinder locks from their mounts.
Today, cylinder locks are in wide spread use, particularly in the automotive industry. Cylinder locks are mounted on the steering column of automobiles, and also in the car doors and trunk. It frequently occurs that the automobile owner or possessor needs to operate one of these locks but finds himself without the key. Being away from his shop in such situations it is usually easier for a locksmith to remove the entire cylinder lock from its mount rather than to fabricate a key for the particular lock in question.
Heretofore, tools have been devised, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,972,103, 4,021,903, and 4,059,883 for accomplishing this. Typically, these cylinder lock removal tools include an annular array of resilient fingers which may be telescopically placed over that portion of the cylinder lock which protrudes slightly from its mounting, Terminal lips on the array of resilient fingers are snapped about the peripheral lip of the cylinder lock itself. The fingers are then drawn, as with the use of a threaded bolt, into a cup-shaped tool casing having its lip placed in abutment with the lock mount.
It frequently occurs, however, that in so drawing the lock from its mount that the resilient fingers become dislodged from the lock. This tends to occur all too frequently because of the resiliency of the fingers themselves that enables them initially to be snapped into place about the cylinder lock plus the axial resistance which the cylinder lock exerts against the small gripping surface of the finger lips during lock extraction. This axial resistance itself tends to apply a radial force upon the fingers causing them to spread and loose their grip.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved cylinder lock removal tools.
Another general object of the invention is to provide an improved method for removing a cylinder lock from a lock mount.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cylinder lock removal tool having an annular array of resilient fingers adapted to be placed about a cylinder lock with means for inhibiting separation of the resilient fingers from their gripping engagement with the lock during removal of the lock from its mount.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cylinder lock removal tool of the type described with means for inhibiting rotation of the resilient fingers and lock during axial removal.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cylinder lock removal tool of the type described of relatively simple and economic construction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method for removing a cylinder lock from its mount wherein the lock is tenaciously gripped during lock removal.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method for removing a cylinder lock of the type described the use of which may be learned and practiced with a minimum of time and effort.